André Harris
André Jackson Harris '''(Leon Thomas) is the musically talented best friend of Tori Vega. Characteristics André is the guy everybody likes. He is good looking and charming too. He is always ready to give advice or ideas in a tough situation. For example, in "Jade Dumps Beck," he told Robbie how to review Trina's play; and also, when he suggested Tori make a song as a present for Trina's birthday. He's always the shoulder to lean on, especially for Tori. André is a skilled musician and can play many instruments. His locker door is a keyboard and he can play it very well. He is also a very talented song writer, having written almost every song Tori has sung (Make It Shine, You're the Reason, Finally Falling, and Tell Me that You Love Me). It's been implied that André is well-built and strong. It is revealed in "Wi-Fi in the Sky" that he comes up with the (not so funny) jokes that sometimes make people laugh in the process. It is also revealed in "The Great Ping Pong Scam" that André can sing to some extent, when he co-sings Tell Me that You Love Me with Tori as well as in "The Diddly-Bops" when he co-sings Song 2 You. In "The Diddly-Bops" Andre gets a record deal. Relationship with Other Characters Tori Vega Tori and André became friends when Trina and he were partnered up for the talent showcase, and Tori watches them rehearse. He was the one who said Tori should take Trina's place after she had an allergic reaction to the Chinese Herb Gurgle. He also convinced Tori to accept her invitation to Hollywood Arts. He was the first to point out that Tori was special and belonged at Hollywood Arts. He is Tori's biggest supporter and is always reassuring her in tough situations. (See: Tandré) Trina Vega André and Trina are barely seen interacting in the series. Though Trina was André's partner in the annual show case. She often calls André by the wrong name (seemingly a running gag in the show) but he seems very tolerant of this. In Cat's New Boyfriend, Trina gets him to use the fish for foot-smoothening. By the end of the episode, they (along with Jade, Beck, and Robbie) end up in the hospital due to the poison from the fish. (See: Trandre) Beck Oliver André and Beck are shown to be very good friends and do hang out at times. Many fans debate about which one of these two should be with Tori, as Tandre and Bori are one of the more popular pairings on the show. Jade West They seem to be friends. They have been friends for at least two years as revealed in The Great Ping Pong Scam. As the series progress, they seem to be on good terms. Cat Valentine André and Cat seem to maintain a good friendship. But sometimes André becomes confused by the random statements Cat makes. At times, he will even ignore them, just on the basis of her being herself. His nickname for her is Little Red (A nickname she has been seen to be amused by) because of her hair color. (See: Candre) Robbie Shapiro Robbie and André appear to be close friends. André is often the person Robbie goes to for advice in a situation. He has helped Robbie escape from various situations, such as in Jade Dumps Beck, when Trina threatens Robbie to write a good review on her play, but Robbie doesn't want to lie. (See: Rodre) Rex Powers Andre and Rex seem to be on good terms. Though André was seen threatening Rex in Rex Dies. Trivia *André is the only main character, '''excluding Rex, who hasn't shared a kiss with anyone on-screen. *André appears to be the most sensible character on the show. *André, along with Tori, Robbie and Jade, has been featured in every episode of the series so far. Photo Gallery Click here to see Andre's gallery Harris, Andre Harris, Andre Harris, Andre Harris, Andre